


Сливовый сезон

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucharest, Bucky Barnes's Plums, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Food, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stucky - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Однажды человек пошел за сливами.Переведено с разрешения автора.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Season for Plums](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801343) by [whatthefoucault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault). 



Марта знала, что не стоит лезть не в свое дело, но стены многоквартирного дома слишком тонки, чтобы не заметить: сосед живет один, ни с кем не общается и нередко просыпается с плачем. Кроме того, за годы, прошедшие со смерти Петру, упокой господи его душу, и после того, как Антон обзавелся своей семьей, Марту гости тоже не баловали. Она накрыла крышкой старое блюдо из жаропрочного стекла, натянула кофту, тапочки и пересекла коридор, отделявший ее дверь от соседской.  
Она постучалась трижды, сперва довольно деликатно. Ответа не последовало. Она постучала снова, погромче. Наконец дверь приоткрылась, и показалось усталое лицо.  
– Чем могу помочь? – тихо спросил сосед. В голосе звучали нервозность и что-то еще, едва уловимое.  
Марта уже видела такие лица. Она вежливо улыбнулась.  
– Я не могла заснуть прошлой ночью, так что приготовила сливовые вареники, – сказала она, протягивая блюдо с горкой пышных комочков, начиненных наливными сливами и посыпанных сладкими сухариками. – Но вышло слишком много, а живу я одна, вот и подумала, что могу поделиться с соседом.  
Несколько секунд он смотрел на блюдо, словно предложение сбило его с толку, а потом медленно открыл дверь.  
– Спасибо вам, – сказал он.  
Обстановка оказалась не то чтобы запущенной, но довольно скудной: Марта поступила правильно, придя с варениками, потому что здесь явно готовили нечасто, и было ясно, что развлечь гостей нечем. Она заметила, что окна заклеены старыми газетами, и ей стало любопытно, как она получила пропуск в дом к тому, у кого, похоже, были причины отгородиться от мира.  
Блюдо она поставила на стол.  
– Кстати, меня зовут Марта, – сказала она.  
– Марта, – повторил он, кивая.  
Но своего имени в ответ не назвал, и Марта поняла, что лучше не спрашивать. Судя по виду, он был вправе оставить имя при себе.  
– Вы далеко от Америки, – заметила она. – Откуда вы родом?  
– Я, э-э-э… я не… из Нью-Йорка. Бруклин, – ответил он. Судя по растерянному тону, он и сам задавал себе те же вопросы. – Это было давно. Как вы узнали?  
– Ваш акцент, – пояснила Марта. – Легкий, но есть. Большинство людей не заметили бы.  
– Вы заметили, – обронил он.  
– Я не большинство, – сказала она и тут же пожалела, но в ответ получила только озадаченный взгляд, а хозяин квартиры присел за стол. – Я однажды ездила в Нью-Йорк. Это тоже было много лет назад.  
Доставая по паре чистых тарелок и ложек, она вспомнила Нью-Йорк. Они с Петру даже не были женаты тогда; по правде, та прогулка едва не стоила ему жизни. Он был сорвиголовой, отчаянным, но умелым, и самое забавное – именно это ей в нем нравилось больше всего.  
– Он изменился, – сказал ей человек. – Все изменилось, я думаю.  
– Вы когда-нибудь пробовали сливовые вареники? – спросила она.  
Он покачал головой, подцепляя ложкой первый.  
– Я готовила их сыну, – продолжила Марта. – Антону. Вы с ним примерно ровесники. У него две дочери. Они предлагали мне занять пустующую спальню в доме, когда Петру, мой муж… но на самом деле им не хотелось, чтобы старуха занимала место, так что я осталась. А вы, у вас есть…  
– Стив, – перебил он.  
– Вас так зовут? – заинтригованно спросила Марта.  
– Не меня, – он покачал головой, глядя вниз, на стол. – Я… никто.  
– Того, кого вы любите, может? – отважилась она.  
– Да, – тихо ответил он. – Очень сильно. Это тоже было давно. Мне не стоило говорить. Я… иногда я путаюсь. Сейчас это просто я. Я был другим. Но…  
– Простите, – она потянулась через стол коснуться его руки, ободряя.  
Он вздрогнул, отдергивая ладонь. Только тут она заметила, что это протез. Очень сложный – вряд ли гражданский, но и не то, что она могла бы опознать. Как говорят, немало воды утекло с тех пор, как она обращала внимание на такие вещи.  
– Простите меня, – смутился он.  
– Все в порядке, – заверила Марта. – Как вам вареники?  
– Вкусно, – кивнул он, медленно возвращаясь к еде. – Спасибо.  
– Приятно, когда есть с кем поделиться, – улыбнулась она. – А вам стоит полакомиться сливами, пока идет сезон.  
– Да, это было бы кстати, – согласился он. – Они очень вкусные.  
Треск и грохот снаружи заставили его вскочить на ноги, распахнув глаза точно бездомный пес, выскочивший на дорогу перед мчащейся машиной.  
– Ничего страшного, – уверила она. – Просто кошка соседей сверху на балконе.  
– Спасибо вам за вареники, – сказал он. – У меня… срочная работа.  
Она кивнула и пошла к выходу.  
– Приятно было вас увидеть, – и она закрыла за собой дверь.

***  
Сосед Марты появился у ее двери через несколько дней, чтобы вернуть блюдо.  
– Я как раз подумывала сварить кофе, – сказала она.  
На самом деле она только что заварила кофе и собиралась посидеть с книгой, которую читала, но она не была бы собой, если бы не решила постараться ради своего пугливого соседа.  
Он надолго задумался, прежде чем принять приглашение. И молчал, точно воды в рот набрав, так что Марта говорила за двоих.  
В конце концов, это ведь не был допрос. Просто два одиноко живущих человека, которым нужна компания. Она рассказала ему о Петру, и смешную историю про куриные яйца, и о том, каким Антон был в детстве и как ясно она видит его в дочерях. Она рассказала ему, как текла местная жизнь в ее молодости, до революции 1989 года, но без подробностей. Она подумывала расспросить его о Стиве, которого он упомянул, но решила не делать этого, по крайней мере пока: что бы ни произошло с ее соседом, он мог не захотеть вспоминать об этом. Может, Стив остался в Нью-Йорке или пропал; любовник, предположила она, партнер, если она правильно истолковала выражение потери, прозвучавшее в его голосе. Тем же тоном Марта говорила о Петру.  
Кофе был крепким и сладким – самый обычный, растворимый, но Марта любила именно такой.  
– А у вас еще вареников не осталось? – спросил он как бы невзначай.  
Марта хихикнула.  
– Я приготовлю еще, – пообещала она. – Сливовый сезон еще не кончился. Если вы принесете слив завтра, я покажу, как их готовить.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он.

***  
Марта не знала точно, вернется ли ее сосед, чтобы приготовить вареники, или отступит. Какая бы беда с ним ни приключилась, он не мог скрыть этого. Она обрадовалась, когда вечером раздался стук в дверь.  
– Добрый вечер, – сказала она. – Готовы поучиться делать вареники?  
Человек стоял в дверях с пластиковым пакетом в руке, но выглядел более встревоженным и подавленным, чем прежде.  
– Вот, – он протянул пакет со сливами. – Как далеко отсюда дом вашего сына?  
– Около получаса на автобусе, – пожала она плечами. – А что?  
– Было бы неплохо навестить ваших внучек, – сказал он. Ему, казалось, стоило труда не оглядываться через плечо.  
– Но разве вы не хотели…  
– Пожалуйста. Не беспокойтесь обо мне. Навестите внучек. Сейчас.  
В его голосе звучали знакомые нотки, выдававшие острый, внезапный страх и, кажется, смирение. Марта знала, что могла бы быть неизвестной переменной в бою, если бы захотела: в конце концов, никто не ждет, что бабушка по соседству – умелый стрелок (как быстро люди забывают, что их бабушки тоже были когда-то молоды), – но эта жизнь принадлежала уже не ей, и она знала, что ее новый друг не скажет, чего ждет с такой тревогой. Если у него были секреты (а она знала наверняка, что были), он хранил их со всей тщательностью. Единственным секретом, который он открыл, стал человек по имени Стив.  
– Хорошая мысль, – согласилась она. – Оставьте сливы себе, сделаем вареники завтра.  
– Завтра, – повторил он с легким кивком.  
Впервые с тех пор, как он поселился здесь, она услышала глухие голоса за дверью. Лучше пошевеливаться, подумала она. Подслушивать было неуместно.

***  
Когда Марта постучала в двери Антона, его жена уже ехала домой с работы, сорвавшись сразу же после его звонка.  
– Ты чертовски напугала нас, когда не подняла трубку! – воскликнул он, крепко обняв Марту. – Мы понятия не имели, что с тобой.  
– Антон, дорогой, ты знаешь, что я могу за себя постоять, – мягко укорила она.  
– Ты больше не на службе, мама, – ответил он.  
– Возможно, но хороший агент никогда не прекращает тренировок, – сказала она. – А теперь, как насчет чашечки фруктового чая?  
И тогда она обратила внимание на новости по телевизору, который стоял на кухне. Изображенный на экране предполагаемый преступник был, определенно, ее соседом; дрожащее видео с мобильного, шедшее фоном, показывало штурм ее дома. Конечно, он отослал ее к внукам: он понимал, что за ним придут.  
– Бедный мальчик, неудивительно, что он боялся, – печально сказала она.  
Она знала точно, что его не было в Женеве во время взрывов, потому что он сидел у нее на кухне и они пили кофе. Она рассказывала ему подредактированную историю о том, как встретила Петру, когда они были просто парочкой молодых агентов на полевом задании, которое пошло до абсурда не так – короткая была история. Как и у него, у нее имелись свои секреты.  
Звали его, как выяснилось, Джеймс; а старый позывной – вот его она слышала прежде. Но этот Джеймс, ее сосед, был другим. Она радовалась тому, что он скрылся, а не мешкал, когда явилась полиция.  
Дом лежал в руинах, когда она вернулась. Беглец давно ушел и прихватил с собой половину лестницы. Ее квартира, к счастью или нет, была нетронута, а вот соседняя дверь – снесена с петель, окна выбиты, пол проломлен. Джеймс из Нью-Йорка уже никак не мог бы вернуться и приготовить вареники, но она надеялась, что он в безопасности. Может, где-то рядом был его Стив – или хотя бы покой.  
Что до дома, она знавала времена и похуже, да и сама творила примерно то же самое; с этим можно было жить.

***  
К тому времени как Стив вышел из душа и оделся, Баки был уже на кухне. У него порой еще случались проблемы со сном, даже в спокойные дни, но он находил способы себя занять, чтобы угомонить сознание. Чаще всего таким способом был завтрак.  
– Доброе утро болван, – сказал Баки, поднимая взгляд от рецепта на планшете.  
– Утро, Бак, – улыбнулся Стив, обнимая его за плечи и мягко целуя за ухом. – Что на завтрак?  
– Я нашел изумительные сливы вчера на сезонном рынке, – ответил Баки с легкой улыбкой. – Ты когда-нибудь пробовал сливовые вареники?


End file.
